Kisses For My Bitches
by PleasantValleySunday
Summary: A collection of one shots for various ships. (Accepting prompts!)
1. Sketches (Steve x Gamora)

Steve was away on a mission, and Gamora was worried. Like, tearing out her hair worried. Her nails had been reduced to small, sad stubs, the magenta nail polish chipped.

Gamora had no idea why she was worried. Steve did missions like these often, and she herself had been on a few since coming to live on Terra (Earth, she reminded herself in her head), and they always came back with just a few scratches. She had never felt so worried, even when Peter, who had become a big brother to her, went away on missions.

She supposed it was the fact that she and Steve had been dating. The whole concept of 'dating' was new to her, but Steve was helping her get used to it. Steve had asked her out about a month after she and the other Guardians moved into Avengers tower, and it had turned out to be really fun.

Gamora sighed and walked into Steve's room, turning on the TV. There wasn't anything on the news, just a story about a lost dog. She turned off the TV and crawled across the bed, pulling up the covers and scooting in, inhaling Steve's scent from his pillows.

His sketchbook sat on the nightstand, and while she knew she shouldn't look, Gamora pulled it into her lap and flipped it open to a random page. It was a drawing of Thor and his Asgardian friends, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Gamora turned the page and gasped.

It was a drawing of herself, when they had gone to the movies. It was the same outfit she had worn on their first date (the one she had fussed about for 30 minutes before asking Darcy for help), with her hair falling in waves around her shoulders. She was leaning against the counter of the concession stand, drinking the soda that Steve had given her.

Gamora smiled and ran her fingers over the sketch. Steve had made her look so beautiful, even if she was wearing normal clothes.

"Gamora?" Her head snapped up to see Steve in the doorway, still in his uniform.

She looked down at the sketch in her hands and back up, smiling brightly as she got up to tend to Steve's wounds.

**A/N**

**I love Gamora/Steve stories, and there just aren't enough. So I wrote my own!**

**Please send me prompts if you want a one shot! I need you to tell me what characters, ship, and scenario you want.**


	2. The Killers (Natasha x Darcy)

Since moving into the tower, Darcy had been assigned to share a floor with Natasha Romanov, better known as the Black Widow. The thought had terrified her at first, because Natasha could easily kill Darcy without looking with a paperclip, and Darcy had almost asked if she could borrow Jane's guest room.

But Natasha mostly kept to herself, and the only time the two crossed paths was at meals or in the halls, but they never really spoke to each other. The most Darcy had ever heard Natasha say to her had been: "You're shirt is on backwards." And wasn't that embarrassing.

So when Darcy was passing by Natasha's room, after a long day of making sure Bruce and Jane snapped out of their science mood long enough to eat, to hear music blasting, she was a little shocked. Darcy knew that entering Natasha's room uninvited could end in her death, but that didn't stop Darcy from opening the door and stepping inside.

Natasha was in her room, jumping on the bed in her pajamas, singing into her brush like it was a microphone.

_"Breaking my back just to know your name, seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game!" _Natasha sung loudly, almost overpowering the music coming from her iPod.

Darcy stood in the doorway, contemplating about joining Natasha. The end of her existence, or the end of her existence, since Natasha would kill her either way. Darcy shrugged and moved over to the bed, making sure to avoid Natasha's flailing arms.

Natasha smiled to her as Darcy clambered onto the bed, which slightly surprised Darcy. But she started dancing with Natasha, singing along to the lyrics.

_"Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight!" _

At one point, Darcy's feet got tangled with Natasha's sheets, which sent the brunette to face plant on one of Natasha's pillows. Natasha tripped over Darcy, landing sprawled across her. They were giggling like little school girls while Natasha's iPod started playing the next song, which Darcy immediately knew was "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers.

Darcy managed to flip herself over with Natasha still laying over her, the redhead moving so that she was facing Darcy.

"Hi," Natasha muttered, smiling.

"Hello."

In the blink of an eye, Natasha pressed a kiss to Darcy's lips, catching the younger girl by surprise. Once the shock wore off, Darcy kissed Natasha back. When Natasha pulled away, Darcy knew she was probably smiling like an idiot, but whatever.

"Darcy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you in my room?"

Oh shit...

**A/N**

**A lot of people write Natasha as this emotionless woman, and I'm just like: Please, underneath all that badass, Natasha is a girly girl. (But this is just me, so Natasha may come off as a little AU to you.)**


	3. House of Mirrors (Loki x Natasha)

Natasha was getting very, _very _annoyed. She was a spy for fucks sake, she should've been able to get through the house of mirrors without any problems.

It had been her idea to go through the place, though. She and Loki had been at the carnival, and she had challenged him to see who could get out first_, _which was the stupidest challenge in the history of EVER.

Natasha had been inside for almost ten minutes already, constantly walking into mirrors. She was feeling slightly dizzy, which made it even harder for her to find her way.

Loki had promised he wouldn't use his magic, but Natasha imagined that he had been out of the place within the first five minutes.

Natasha sighed and held her hands out in front of her, feeling for any exit and trying to make sure that she didn't run into anymore mirrors.

"Having a hard time?"

Natasha yelped and jumped backwards, bumping into a mirror. Loki materialized next to her, a smirk forming,

"Oh god, don't do that again."

Loki chuckled and offered his hand, which she reluctantly accepted. He pulled her up and into his arms, capturing her lips in his own for a kiss.

When he pulled away, Natasha scowled and gently pushed him away. Loki just laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Ready to get out of here?"

Natasha smiled. "Yeah."


End file.
